Effie Vera
Euphemia Barbara Song Cho "Effie" Vera is the first-born daughter and child of Rhea and Charlie Vera. She was widely believed to have been killed by her maternal aunt, but in reality was kidnapped and raised by her until she escaped and has been on the run since. History Conception & Birth Yolanda Escape Reuniting with her Family Nightshade New Romance Ancient War Later Life Powers and Abilities Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Romantic * Colleen Song Cho: Effie and Colleen first meet when Nico is arrested for mistaken identity and Effie causes a scene at the station. While Colleen talks with her over coffee, Colleen gives Effie her phone number, but just to talk about some unsolved unusual crimes. As they grow closer, their romantic feelings for each other grow as well. Colleen eventually asks Effie to have a friends dinner at her apartment which she agreed. Eventually, the two confessed their feelings for each other and kiss, eventually making out numerous times and officially become a couple. When Colleen is almost killed in a demon crossfire, the pair share a kiss which leads to their relationship turning sexual. While Effie joins her family in their fight to destroy Alistair, Colleen agrees to stand by her no matter what. Eight years later, Effie and Colleen break up; Colleen left for Japan to keep her kitsune under control and met a man while Effie moved on to another woman, Jill. However, due to untimely circumstances, Colleen returns to Nightshade and the two remain on friendly terms, clearly missing each other. When Effie realizes she can't live without Colleen, she asks for her hand in marriage. Colleen agreed (it is implied that they broke up with their significant others off-screen) and the couple marry with the whole family in attendance. The series ends with Daniel Donovan deciding to be the father of the future children. * Lancelot: In the early 1980s, Effie met and became lovers with a Specialist named Lancelot. The two conceived a child together. Shortly after Lancelot was magically choked to death, Effie stabbed herself in the stomach, killing her baby instantly in order to spare him the pain of living under the subjegation of her evil aunts. * Jill: Familial * Parents * Siblings Friendship * Winnie Bloom * Nissa Johnson * Mia Dominick * Colby James * Eddie Ward-Perry * Andre Petrov Antagonistic * The Wicked Ones * The Clan * Quinn Other * Hope Fairchild Trivia * According to the creator, the character was originally set to be a boy. * Her "death" led to her parents failing marriage. * She blames her father for causing their family's destruction. * She is the third character to be pregnant; however, her baby was shown in flashback. * Effie, like her great-niece, enjoys painting. * In season seven, it is revealed that Effie is bisexual. ** This makes Effie the third bisexual character to be introduced into Circle of Three. ** The family assumed she was a lesbian until they learned she had a male lover. ** Also, she brought a guy home. ** In season nine, she was seen in a relationship with a female detective-cop proving her family right. Gallery Images.jpeg Cefd4b54f41cc2ceb9639b5406c2b7cf.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Three Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Four Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vera Family Category:Rhea's Family Bloodline Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Nightshade Residents Category:Bloodlines Season Five Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Six Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Seven Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Eight Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Nine Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Ten Characters Category:LGBTQ + Characters Category:Circle of Three Characters Category:Circle of Three Season One Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Two Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Three Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Four Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Five Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Six Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Seven Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Eight Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Nine Characters Category:Circle of Three Season Ten Characters Category:Dynasties Characters Category:Dynasties Season One Characters